Never alone
by grungelord
Summary: Onodera has something to hide but Takano wont let it slide he wants to know.


**I DO NOT CLAIM / OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS FROM SEKAIICHI** **HATSUKOI**

 **NEVER ALONE**

 **Takano:** Hey, Come over i wanna talk.

 **Onodera:** No.

 **Takano:** How come?

 **Onodera:** Listen I just don't wanna come over.

 **Takano:** Over what reason?

 **Onodera:** Why should I tell you anything.

 **Takano:** Why shouldn't you?

 **Onodera:** I'M NOT COMING OVER.

 **Takano:** Yes you are.

 **Onodera:**...

 **Takano:** Remember last friday night?

 **Onodera:** WHY BRING THAT UP!

 **Takano:** Because if you don't show up ill tell everyone at work about it in every single detail.

 **Onodera:** FINE!

( minutes later.)

 **Onodera POV**

"Come in, its opened."

I opened the door slowly as i was greeted by a set of shoes.

"I'm here." I huffed out, struggling to take off my shoes.I look up to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at me, Shit-

"W-What?" I question as i finally get my shoes off leaving on my green socks.

"Aren't you gonna come from out of the front door." He said unamused.

"I-I am." I spoken slightly embarrassed.

I don't get it. At work he seemed fine, what seem to have changed? Was it something i did?...I soon follow takano to the living room, there on the coffee table had way more bottles of liquor than I would have pictured it would have been. I glanced at takano as he patted the couch as a signal for me to sit by him. I know i should not do it but i wanna know what he wants to say. So like an idiot i sit next to takano. I take a quick look back at him. He had a black T-shirt that hugged his always had a nice shape and figure unlike also warn a pair of black shorts that were loosely fitted. I continue to stare at his shorts.

"Here." Takano shoved a glass cup into my hands, as he filled up with a strong smelling bottle of vodka.

"O-Oh, thanks..." I stutter in surprise.

Doesn't this seem kinda dull? What the hell would he want from me. He said he wanted to talk, 'shit im nervous' I say in thought. My hand clutches at the glass as I start to chug it down. All my mind is surrounded by is the thought of what it could be that he wanted to talk about. I can feel my anxiety going up by each pump of blood my heart sends though my body. 'What is my problem. What could i have done to be this way'. My mind starts to wander into issues and situations. 'Or could it have been-'

"Onodera." My mind snaps out of its thoughts as Takano calls my name.

"Y-Yeah?" I nearly shout as my voice cracks, in worry.

"I talked to An-chan." ...Huh?...What?...Takano...Did what?...

"O-Oh, about W-What?" I quiver out as i reached back for the liquor this already being my 5th drink.

"Onodera...is there something you're not telling me that's been bugging you?" Takano spoke in concern

'Fuck.' i thought to myself

"W-What do you mean?" I ask soon adding more liquor to my cup soon just taking the bottle, my mind is spinning.

"Onodera, she told me that-" As soon as takano could finish his sentence i've drank the first two bottles of vodka.

I could barely see anything i felt nothing but pain for so long and that's all i feel im good at. If he wants the truth i'll give him the truth…

 **Narrator POV**

"I'll let you ask me anything okkkaayyy?" Onodera slurred his words as he went to grab another bottle before the older man took it way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The raven haired man shouted.

"What's wrong wit meh?! WHAT'S WRONG WIT MEH?!" The younger male yelled back with dark bags and red eyes as he started to tear up.

"You wanna know so fucking bad eh? Ever since you walked out of my life It's been a pain in the ass. I can't even do anything right okkkaayyy...i hate living like this you know why?! BECAUSE I COULD NEVER GET YOU THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD! My fucking parents never cared about me all they want me to do is their bidding and carry what they want. WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO CARRY THAT BURDEN?!" Onodera cried out as he slammed his fist on the coffee table.

"..." Takano could do nothing more than listen, he was shocked, not even nearly shocked, surprised.

"I EVEN HURT MYSELF FOR YOU! I'M SICK OF IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ritsu cried in pain, it was too much to handle. As onodera soon a stood up as he tried to keep his balance.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Takano spoke as he walked after onodera.

"Home and don't think about- " Before Onodera knew it he was pushed up against the front door.

"Don't think for a second that i forgot about you. You might have felt like that before but when you're with me, from now on i'll try to do everything in my power to keep you happy." Takano spoken as he hugged Onodera.

Before Takano knew it he could feel himself crying with Ritsu's too. He couldn't even bear the thought of being away from onodera's side ever again. Not either of them could control the thought of that. It hurt too much to.

"Takano-san…" Ritsu whispered as he hugged takano back as he felt Takano clean his tears with his thumb as the tears stained Ritsu's face.

"Don't worry I'm here." Takano spoken softly in ritsu's ear as he pulled onodera's hair softly behind his ear and softly kissing on his bare ear.

Takano soon kissing Ritsu's eyelids and trailing down to his lips that had a hint taste of liquor on them. Takano make it as loveable and calm to not worry his uke. The raven haired man gently gripped at the younger man's hair as Ritsu slowly but soon wrapped his arms around takano's neck as they both closed there eyes. As Ritsu naturally by instinct raised his leg onto Takano's strong thigh and gently rubbing his onto takano's. By this time takano guided ritsu to wrap his legs around his waist and carried him into the bedroom and carefully placed him down.

The sight of Onodera laying on Takano's bed so vulnerable drove Takano wild. The way Ritsu layed there waiting for Takano made him want him even more, not just to get a better view but to see what made Ritsu go mad what made him crave for Takano, what sent him off to want even more. How make Ritsu feel more loved and wanted…

"T-Takano-san…" Ritsu spoke with open arm the image was so wholesome it felt warm.

With in a heartbeat takano accepted to be held in those arms. Arms full of love and trust, it felt like the world only held the two of them. As all of these thoughts ran through takano's head he kissed Ritsu with passion. While keeping Onodera's lips busy Takano trailed down to ritsu's button up all the button's became undone Takano kissed the bare skin that was exposed. Ritsu's moan were music to Takano's ears.

"Uuah!..ha..ah.." Ritsu moaned out as takano slowly kissed on Onodera's hip bones soon sliding down onodera's pants keeping on his boxers. As soon as takano went for onodera's shirt ritsu hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Takano questioned.

"M-My arms…" Ritsu looked away as he blushed.

"What is wrong with them? I've seen them before." Takano said as he looked at onodera confused.

"We usually have done it in the dark and my arms...look bad…" Ritsu said sadly

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Takano kissed ritsu to be reassured about his worries.

"B-But-" Ritsu was cut off by Takano pulling down his shirt to his shoulder and gave it a kiss.

"I love because you're you not because of your body." Takano spoken in his ear once more and looked at onodera for a split second and was given a sad smile.

Takano kissed those sad lips as he slowly took off Ritsu's shirt from both arms to examine the two pair of arms were full of scars Takano could nearly feel how much pain Ritsu was feeling because he felt more than sorry he could nearly feel how he felt by every scar.

"I-I-I can put that back on if you don't wanna-" Before Ritsu could cover back his arms Takano pressed his mouth against his arm.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me." Takano apologized.

...

The rest of there talk went silent as Takano stripped himself, there was no more to say. The way they shown there connection was through showing it physically. The two of them being completely exposed Takano gripped Ritsu's legs as they were placed on takano's thighs as Takano's fingers being being occupied with Ritsu's entrance.

"Ah...huff...fuhah!" Ritsu moaned out and Takano paced in and out of him with his middle and pointer finger.

"You like that?" Takano whispers in Onodera's ear making him shiver in pleasure with Takano pumping his fingers in and out Onodera arched his back.

"Nu-ahh...Ah...Y-Yes!" Onodera moaned out once more as Takano pressed his fingers against Ritsu's prostate, soon taking out his finger that were soaking wet.

"Look how wet you are…" Takano said while licking his fingers and rubbing Ritsu's bulge with his own.

"P-Please…Ah..." Ritsu's hands clenched at Takano's broad shoulders.

"..." Without a word Takano placed his erection on Ritsu's Takano slowly pressed inside his breath started to get heavy.

"A-Ah...Huah!...W-wait!" With takano making his way all the way into Ritsu, it was too much to handle.

"What's wrong?" Takano spoke as he looked down at onodera unpacently. Onodera sat up using his arms as support still connected to takano.

"C-Can i...um…" Onodera whispered as he looked away from takano.

"You wanna ride me?" Takano ask as he placed his hands on ritsu's back.

"..." Ritsu slowly nodded, without a minute takano laid back as Onodera straddled Takano's waist.

Ritsu placed his hands on the older man's chest as he Slowly lifted himself up and down on takano's erection making it as hot and hard a possible. Onodera moaned with every movement of him riding Takano.

"Ha-ah...Fu...T-Takano-San…" He moaned out as takano groaned placing his hands to Onodera's body moving them up to Onodera's nipple's. Roughly pulling them.

"Uugh..Ritsu." Takano groaned as he felt ritsu bounce rougher on his erection. With each thrust down that ritsu did was another thrust up from takano.

"Ah-uah!" Ritsu arched his back getting more rougher, Takano quickly thrusted upward to meet the pace of Onodera's.

Without thinking Onodera bent down as he nearly slammed his lips onto Takano's, breathing heavily. As they made out using more tongue and making it as sloppy and hot. As Ritsu pulled away with a string of saliva, he sat up straight and continued to ride takano, placing takano's hand on his hip as he looked down at takano with a lustful glare in his eyes. With the view of onodera riding him, made Takano wild.

"Ritsu…" Takano spoke as he gripped on Onodera's thigh as he felt his erection growing to a stop.

"Haah...I'm...gonna.." Onodera spoken as he continued to bounce on takano, as his own hands trailed up to his chest and rubbed his own nipples.

"Ritsu...let me come inside…" Ritsu was soon pressed against the headboard of the bed as takano raised him up to where Ritsu was no longer riding him but nearly gripping onto Takano for dear life he hugged onto takano as the two of them found each others lips as Takano held up onodera so he won't lose his composure.

"I-I can't hold it any longer...ah-...ah...uah-Ahhh!" Ritsu gripped the back of Takano's hair as he bit Onodera's neck as he came, Onodera hugged on to takano's neck closing his eyes as he felt Takano put in his last thrust until he came to a deep stop.

"...Ritsu…" With one final thrust takano came deeply into onodera.

"Ha…" Ritsu breathed as he felt the warmth of Takano's juice's flowing in him, takano slowly pulled out and the two of them laid down under the covers.

"...Takano…" Ritsu said as he laid with his back turned towards takano as he was laying behind Onodera.

"What is it?" Takano asked as he spooned onodera.

"...I-I um...I just wanted to say that I...uh...I.." Ritsu froze in embarrassment, as takano rolled him over to look at him in the face.

"Tell me." Takano spoke as he looked at Onodera.

"I-I...I l-love you…" Onodera whispered looking away from takano's gase.

"..." Takano said nothing.

"T-Takano?" Onodera turned his head to look back at takano, but to his surprise was pulled in to a hug.

"I love you too…" Takano whispered in onodera's ear as he rubbed the back of Onodera's head, soon enough onodera hugged him back. Being embraced by someone that you loved for so long shown something to Onodera. He was always loved all along. He was never alone,and never will be.

 **The end.**

 **Please tell me if you all want any more content from me and hope you enjoyed**


End file.
